The New Destiny
by Foopadoop
Summary: The three of the newest prophecy have waited for thier chance to fullfil thier destiny. But with the upcoming threat, they'll need help from the most unlikliest of heros. Rated T for mild cussing and blood. ((This story has been put up for adoption until and unless I get more inspiration for it. Ask me for any details on this story please, if you are interested.))
1. Prologue

*This is what happens when your sitting in your 7th grade French class and you've got nothing to do. I started writing, and this happened. Actualy, When I got home I looked it up and saw that some people had already thought up the idea. Oh well, i'm still going through with this. Enjoy!*

Four cats gathered around a pool. Stars shined in their fur and had a look of importance about them. A tortoiseshell stood up and spoke.

"The three have done well training with their powers, but the threat looms closer than ever and the time has come to do the impossible."

A gray-blue cat stood up next, her blue eyes glowing in the gloom. Walking up to the pool she stood next to the tortoiseshell.

"Yes Spottedleaf, I never thought it would come to this, but they'll need more help if they are to defeat Tigerstar and the cats of the Dark Forest."

A golden tom stalked forward and came to a stop next to the former ThunderClan leader. His amber eyes racked across the clearing.

"I think I speak for all ThunderClan cats when I say that this is insane. Really Bluestar, how is getting help from ThunderClans greatest enemy going to help? I have never questioned your authority before, but I'd like to hear why accepting help from twolegs will help vanquish Tigerstar."

Bluestar nodded in understanding and answered.

"I understand your concerns Lionheart. I myself doubted it would work. But I have watched a few twolegs and I think the powers they have may help us."

Everyone murmured in agreement. Then a ragged grey she-cat spoke from where she sat.

"I still don't like the idea, but it's worth a shot. Why don't you show us who you picked Bluestar."

Bluestar beckoned everyone around the pool, touching it with the tip of her tail. The surface rippled and a male twoleg appeared. His black scythe like hairdo stood out and his hazel eyes shone with determination as chased something unrecognizable.

"That's a wise choice Bluestar. He is strong and though he knows not of the power he possesses, he will come handy when the Dark Forest strikes." Lionheart commented.

Dipping her head in acknowledgement she touched the surface again. This time a female came into view. She was slouched on some sort of soft boulder on was focused on some kind of entertainment for twolegs. Her purple hair curved around her face and her face had a look of pure concentration. Yellowfang chuckled.

"What is so funny Yellowfang? I don't know how she will be useful. All she does is sit around with that weird twoleg thing in her paws." A tabby asked.

"That twoleg happens to be a brilliant fighter with loads of determination and skill. She is very violent and has a very short temper. You're going to have a very tough time with that one Bluestar." Yellowfang responded.

Bluestar also laughed at this and showed the next image. Another male twoleg showed up. What was weird was that he had green skin. His maroon eyes darted back and forth as if he was looking for someone. A green dog stood by his side hugging a pink animal.

"Isn't he a little stubborn and, evil?" Spottedleaf asked.

Bluestar's only reply was a grin. She knew this creature was capable of and that he also had his flaws, but in the end he was loyal to whoever he served at the time. She moved on to the next image.

This time a female twoleg with green skin came up. She seemed to be fighting the previous twoleg. Her purple eyes narrowed in hatred. A strange grey creature stood by her side, ready to attack.

No one spoke. They knew this twoleg was dangerous, but she was only trying to please the ones she served. This also went for the green male twoleg. Both were trying to prove they were not defects to the ones who hated them. That's what made them so perfect.

Bluestar tapped the surface one more time and the pool cleared. All the cats stood up and stretched.

"So it's agreed. These are the twolegs we'll send to the clans. They will stay in ThunderClan. The clans will survive!" Bluestar called out to StarClan.

The starry cats yowled their agreement. The yowling started to fade and the clearing was empty.


	2. Enter Zim

Chapter 1

(Enter Zim)

Zim heard the sounds of birds chirping. Either he had left the window open or GIR had brought home a new friend. Then he heard the running water of a stream. Opening his eyes, Zim found himself in a grassy clearing instead of the familiar pink and purple walls of his earth base.

He jumped up in surprise and immediately fell over. He tried again to no avail. He then tried standing on all fours and found that felt better. He looked around, viewing his surroundings and saw a familiar looking rubber piggy.

Still confused, he headed towards the item. Not a few moments before he reached the object, he was hit by a furry object.

"Stay away from my piggy!"

Zim whirled around and found himself face to face with a furry earth-cat. It was metallic grey in color with bright cyan blue eyes. It looked somewhat familiar, but Zim couldn't quite figure out who it was. The cat started to walk towards Zim.

"Stay away from the Almighty Zim earth-monkey!" Zim shouted, which came out more of a yowl.

The creature looked worriedly around. "Master? Master, where are you?"

Zim's eyes widened with disbelief. Now he knew who that voice belonged to!

"GIR!"

GIR looked at Zim and launched himself onto his master squealing happily. Zim yelped and tried to get his over active robot off his back.

"GIR, get of your master! I command you!"

The silver cat made no sign he heard. He just kept squealing with delight. Then Zim thought of something.

"GIR, if you don't get off your master now, there will be no more waffle making for you!"

Zim felt the weight disappear from his back. He looked towards GIR who looked downcast, but that only lasted for a second before the defective S.I.R started giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" Zim demanded.

"Hee, hee! Masta looks like a fluffy cat!"

Zim's eyes widened and he dashed to the stream. GIR was right, he did look like a cat. Instead of an Irken soldier staring back at him, a green cat with black paws was there instead. Maroon eyes wide with disbelief.

A growl sounded behind him, making Zim jump. Whirling around he saw three other cats standing behind him. One was a male white cat, one was a dark grey cat female, and the last was a small light grey female.

The white cat stepped forward, blues eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Who are you and what are you doing on ThunderClan territory?"

Zim was about to answer he had no idea what he was talking about, when the dark grey cat pushed him aside.

"Cloudtail, be nice. Their only kits. Their probably lost." She scolded the one called Cloudtail. Grumbling, Cloudtail stepped back.

Kits! Zim snorted. Offended he shouted "Zim is no kit! Zim is an almighty Irken invader! I AM ZIM!"

The smallest cat giggled. "You're defiant aren't you?"

Before he could say something, Zim was interrupted by GIR. The silver cat shot forward with his rubber pig.

"I like you! I got a piggy! Come play with me! I LIKE WAFFLES!"

The fluffy earth-monkey giggled. The other two cats had been whispering the whole time this had been going on. Finally, Cloudtail turned towards them.

"You're coming with us to meet Firestar. Then we'll figure out what to do with you." He said

Zim was about to object when he thought otherwise. They could become useful. After all, If he didn't like it their he could always leave, right?

"YAY! We're going with the fluffy kitties!" GIR shouted and dashed around while the cats lead them towards the direction of their camp.

The smallest cat stayed behind with Zim. Whispering, she told him

"By the way, my name's Dovepaw. The dark grey she-cat is Cinderheart, and you already know Cloudtail."

"Zim. And that annoying waffle loving twerp is GIR."

Dovepaw giggled and walked on. Zim narrowed his eyes and followed.


	3. Somewhere At The Same Time

*Yay! I gots me some reviews! I'm a happy girl now! I know the chapters are kind of short right now, but hey, at least I'm getting them up as fast as I can. I'm already working on chapter 4 now. Be warned, there is a little cussing from Gaz. That was to be expected though. I need to shut up and let you read now so bye!*

**Chapter 2**

(Somewhere nearby)

Dib found himself waking up in a mossy area. He tried to get up and instead found himself falling over. Confused, he looked down to see what was wrong and gasped. In place of his feet, he saw paws. Dark blue paws. He looked himself over. He was a dark blackish blue all over, except for the little grey patch on his chest.

_"I must be dreaming," _Dib thought to himself. He unsheathed his new claws and scratched himself to make sure. He gasped as he felt stinging in his arm and bright red blood well up from the scratch.

"Okay, definitely NOT a dream." He said to himself. He sat sown and instinctively began to lick his scratches. Wincing at how it stung and the salty taste of his blood, he licked it until the wound was clean.

Dib stood up and looked around thinking of what to do next when he saw heap of purple fur laying a few feet away. It groaned and sat up blinking the sleep from its eyes. Dib was about to call out to it, when he something hanging around its neck. Peering closer, he saw it was a skull necklace. He immediately recognized who the cat was.

_"Gaz is here too?" _he thought. He walked over to his sister to see if she was okay. Gaz looked up, confusion clear in her eyes. Then as if realizing something wasn't right, she looked herself over. She glanced up recognizing Dib, and growled.

_"Oh shit, she's gonna kill me for something I didn't." _

Panicking, Dib tried to run. Gaz was faster. Leaping at him, she racked him with her thorn sharp claws.

"I don't know what the hell you did to me Dib," she spat. "But if don't you change me back, I will kill you so painfully, your screams for mercy will be heard half way around the world!"

Dib shuddered. He knew she meant what she said. His sister may be younger then he was, but if she said she was gonna kill you, get the hell out of their and prey she doesn't find you.

He struggled to break free of her hold, but it only made her grip even harder. His eyes widened in fear as she raised her paw ready to strike.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" he yowled. "I'm just as confused as you are!"

Hissing, she let him up. She started to say something when they heard something behind them.

"What are you doing on our territory?"

Turning around, they saw three cats standing behind them. A small light grey tabby with white paws, chest, and muzzle stepped forward. Her fur was bristling and her white tipped tail lashed behind her.

"Well, who are you?" she growled.

A tortoiseshell she-cat stepped from behind her, gaxing sternly at the young cat.

"Leopardpaw, behave! I'm sure they mean no harm. Their hardly older then you are."

Leopardpaw stepped back, embarrassed. A golden tom behind her snickered, but was quickly silenced with a glare from the tortoiseshell.

"So they're not a threat,. But what I want to know is, who are you?"

Gaz hissed at her, fur bristling and ears laid back. "Why the fuck do you need to know furball?"

Leopardpaw just rolled his eyes. "Feisty little thing, aren't you?"

Gaz snarled showing the newcomers her long teeth. Ignoring the angry cat, the grey tabby turned to Dib.

"I'm Dib and that," he gestured to Gaz. "Is my sister, Gaz. We ran away from our, um," Dib tried to think of a good excuse. "Our owners. We were looking for a new place to stay and we got lost."

He looked at the wild cats hoping that they bought his story. The golden tom looked at the tortoiseshell.

"I say we take them back to camp with us. Maybe Firestar knows what to do with them." He told them. The other two cats agreed. They then proceeded to make their way into a deeper part of the forest.


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

*Here's Chapter 3. I'm surprised that there are some people who will actually read this story, but I'm not complaining! I'll try to upload them as soon as I finish typing each chapter. It might get slow because I have a lot of homework from my classes in skool, but that was to be expected. Anyways, here's the new chapter!*

**Chapter 3**

(An Unexpected Visitor)

Zim stopped in front of a gorse covered tunnel. Cloudtail, Cinderheart, and Dovepaw disappeared through the entrance leaving him and GIR behind. Glancing warily at the tunnel, he pushed his way through.

At the end of the tunnel Zim saw a huge gorge. Cats of all sizes and colors were at the bottom. Cloudtail and Leopardpaw lead them down towards the bottom of the gorge. Cats started to gather around the newcomers with curiosity. They gave him curious glances and wary stares.

"Momma, why is that cat green?" he heard one little kitten ask.

Zim flattened his ears as he heard other earth-monkeys ask the same question.

"INSOLENT FURRY CREATURES!" he shouted. "It's a skin condition." He muttered, using the same excuse he told the kids at skool.

The cats broke up still casting glances at him and muttering to their friends. Zim hurried to catch up with Dovepaw who was waiting patiently for him with Cloudtail.

"We have to wait to go in Firestar's den. Sandstorm says Lionblaze's hunting patrol found some loners by the training area" she told him.

Hunting patrol? Loners? Training area? Confused, Zim tried to ask what these things were before he was interrupted by a voice coming from the den.

"Cloudtail, bring in our visitors."

Cloudtail beckoned Zim to follow him. Zim looked around for GIR and saw he was with some of the little earth-kits playing with his rubber piggy. Shrugging, Zim followed the white tom inside.

Zim peered in and saw a flame colored to lying in a nest of moss. On his right sat a sandy colored she-cat and on his left, a broad shouldered tabby tom. He heard a growl on the other side of him and turned his head. He saw that two other cats, both of which he immediately recognized.

"What are you doing here Dib-stink?" Zim sneered.

Dib growled, ears lead back fur bristling.

"I should be asking you the same thing space boy!" Dib retorted. Zim whirled around with his claws unsheathed.

"Dib-stink!"

"Space boy!"

"Big head!"

That struck a nerve. Dib leapt at Zim and they rolled around the den in a ball of fur and claws.

Suddenly Zim felt teeth meet his scruff and he was yanked away from his angry nemesis. Zim heard giggling beside him. Turning his head, he saw Gaz sitting with a look of amusement in her eyes.

"I see you three have already been acquainted.'' Firestar commented.

Zim snorted and turned to face the clan leader, but not before sticking his tongue out at the Dib-monkey. Dib snorted and turned to face the ThunderClan leader.

"We have been discussing what to do you. Is it truly your wish to join the clan?" Firestar asked. Zim and the others nodded their heads in agreement. For some odd reason, he actually felt that he needed to join. Like if he just walked away from the opportunity, something would happen.

"Are you sure? You do know you must give up your old lives? You can't live with a paw in two worlds." Everyone nodded, except for Gaz who only rolled her eyes.

"Then let me call the clan together and we'll make you full ThunderClan apprentices."

Firestar lead the three out of the den. They climbed down the trail from Firestar's den. They reached the bottom of the gorge. Firestar whisked to the top of a ledge threat hung above the ground and yowled,

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the highledge for a clan meeting."

Zim watched in amazement as many cats gathered in front of him. He had never seen so many of the furry creatures gather at one time. His nervousness came back when all the cats turned to stare at him and the others. He stepped back a few paw steps.

"What's the matter Zim?" Dib chuckled. "Scared of a few little kitties?"

Zim hissed. "Shut up Dib monkey. The Almighty Zim is not scared of just a few earth-monkeys! Zim is scared of nothing!" He turned to stare back at Firestar when he heard a yowl from across the clearing.

"Wait!"

Zim looked at the newcomer. It was a purplish blue she-cat with deep purple eyes. She straitened herself and spoke, her purple eyes gazing calmly around the clearing.

"I hope I'm not too late to join my,_ friends,_" the cat spat the word out. "In an apprentice ceremony. I'd like to join the clan you know."

Zim's eyes widened in surprise. They opened even wider as a black cat with glowing red eyes slunk out from behind the first cat.

"Tak! Mimi!"


	5. The New Apprentices

*Wow. It's been a while since I last posted. Sorry to keep you waiting. I have things going on at home and skool that keep me from writing. I also had some HUGE writers block on this story. And I'm a little lazy, but here it is! And chapter 5 should be up soon, I just have to type it! Oh yeah! Merry Christmas Eve! Anyways, here's the next chapter!*

Chapter 4

(The New Apprentices)

Dib looked at Tak with disbelief. The last time he had seen the aggressive female Irken, she was launched into space by Zim.

Tak walked up to Firestar with Mimi by her side. She locked towards him, purple gaze meeting green.

"I would like to join your clan and train as an apprentice. Mimi and I both would be honored to join ThunderClan, that is, if you will accept us."

Now dib was extremely confused. How did Tak know about ThunderClan? Why did she want to join? Zim must have been thinking the same thing because he stood gawking at the female Irken. Dib looked up to see what Firestar was going to say. The flame colored cat's gaze softened.

"Of course." He told her. Tak and Mimi jumped up beside him.

"Isn't it bad enough that we're letting four strange cats into the clan, let alone six?" a voice called out. Dib looked around to find the source of the voice. He found that a cream colored tom was the cause of the outburst.

"What do you think the other clans will do once they've found out you've taken in more cats?" he yowled. "What's worse is that they smell of twolegs so they must be kittypets."

Cats from the crowd murmured in agreement. The tom sneered and said, "I bet they'll last less than a day before they go crawling back to their twolegs, begging for them to take them back."

Dib crouched down low, his fur bristling and tail lashing. He may not have been in the clans long, but he knew an insult when he heard one. He had dealt with Zim long enough to know that. Apparently the others didn't seem to like what the arrogant tom had said either. They were all tensed up, ready to fight if they needed to. Even the usually cheerful Gir looked ready for a fight, his eyes glowing bright red.

Before Dib got a chance to yowl something back, Leopardpaw jumped up, her eyes glowing with anger.

"Your one to talk Berrynose! You were born on a twoleg farm on the other side of the lake!" she yowled. "and if you have anything else to say on the subject, I will personally come over there and rip your eyes out!"

The one called Berrynose turned to her, looking frightened for only a heartbeat before he snorted and looked down to the ground. Firestar waited for anyone else to speak. When no one spoke, he turned and beckoned dib and the others closer to the rock.

"Is it your wish to learn the ways of the clan, even if you have to give up your old ways?" he asked.

Everyone nodded, except for Gaz who only grunted. Firestar ignored the dark purple she-cat and continued.

"Brightheart," He called. A white she-cat with ginger patches walked out of the crowd. Dib noticed that one half of her face was nothing but scarred, bare skin and an empty eye socket. He gasped at the sight, but immediately felt ashamed as Brightheart turned her head toward him and looked at dib with her good eye. Dib looked down shamefully. Firestar brought Gir to stand beside him.

"Your time for an apprentice is long overdue. You shall mentor Silverpaw."

Brightheart and the newly named Silverpaw touched noses. Stepping back, the former robot started to jump around.

"Me an teacher are gonna have fun with ma piggy!" he squealed. A ripple of amusement passed through the crowd of gathered cats as Silverpaw and Brightheart went to sit down. Firestar then brought Zim to the front.

"Thornclaw, you shall mentor Strikepaw."

A golden tabby tom came forward and touched noses with Strikepaw.

"I can't wait to start training with you." Thornclaw told him.

Strikepaw nodded. "And I cannot wait to start also. And then I will crush all the other _apprentices_ in the training. HA! HA! HA!" he exclaimed. Looking at his mentor's confused look he stuttered. "Eh, I mean, I'll do my best. I AM NORMAL!"

Dib snickered at his mess-up as his nemesis padded embarresly to a clear spot.

Next was his turn. Swallowing nervously, he stepped up. He glanced around the clearing at the cats staring back at him. For some reason, he felt excited.

'I wonder who my mentor will be?' he thought.

"Icecloud, you will mentor Ravenpaw." Ravenpaw watched as a young white she-cat walked nervously to the front of the crowd.

"Whitewing was your mentor. I hope you will pass on all that she has taught you to this young apprentice," Firestar meowed.

Ravenpaw padded up to the young she-cat and touched noses with her. Seeing the nervousness in her eyes, he smiled reassuringly.

"You're doing fine." He told her.

Her blue eyes brightened at this and returned his smile. They both turned to the crowd. Ravenpaw went to sit down by Leopardpaw to watch the rest of the ceremony.

Gaz became Hollypaw. A big, broad shouldered tom named Brambleclaw became her mentor. Ravenpaw was surprised to see her touch noses with her mentor without hissing or growling at him. She padded over to sit with a silver and white tabby.

Mimi became Nightpaw. Her mentor was a black and white tom by the name of Toadstep.

Last of all came Tak. She was given the name Moonpaw. Her mentor was a sturdy looking tom named Adderfang.

Ravenpaw watched as she sat down, feeling a tinge of some weird feeling. Shaking it off, he turned his attention to the flame colored leader.

"Strikepaw, Silverpaw, Hollypaw, Ravenpaw, Nightpaw, and Moonpaw. We welcome you all as full apprentices of ThunderClan. Because of you, ThunderClan grows strong!" he yowled.

"Strikepaw, Silverpaw, Hollypaw, Ravenpaw, Nightpaw, and Moonpaw! Strikepaw, Silverpaw, Hollypaw, Ravenpaw, Nightpaw, and Moonpaw!"

Ravenpaw swelled with excitement and pride as his new clanmates called out his name. No one had ever welcomed him as an equal before. He raised his head a little higher, taking in the chanting. He had no idea what he had just gotten himself into, but he was pretty sure he was going to like it here.


	6. Tour of the Territory

Chapter Five

Tour of the Territory

After the ceremony Ravenpaw and Leopardpaw went to sit with the other apprentices under a rock hang. Strikepaw and a gray she-cat seemed to be in a deep discussion about fighting tactics. Ravenpaw turned his head to listen.

"I don't see why you have to fight with both tooth and claw when you could just use a plasma ball or lasers on your enemies." Strikepaw informed the other cat.

The gray apprentice cat looked at him with confusion in her blue eyes.

"Ray gun? Lasers? I'm afraid II have no idea what you are talking about. Is it a fighting technic? "Strikepaw looked frustrated. Then the green cat proceeded to explain each item and what they were and thus confusing the poor cat even more. Ravenpaw chuckled and turned his attention back to the others. Silverpaw was showing his pig off to his sister, Hollypaw, and Nightpaw. Moonpaw was sitting alone deep in thought.

Ravenpaw padded over to where Leopardpaw was sitting with two other apprentices. Seeing him Leopardpaw nodded her head for him to sit beside her.

"Ravenpaw I would like you to meet Ivypaw". She flicked her tail towards the silver and white cat his sister was sitting next to during the ceremony. "Littlepaw " she gestured to a small black and gray she-cat. " And the gray cat over there is Dovepaw, Ivypaw sister"

Ravenpaw tipped his head towards the others. Before he could say a word of greeting he was interrupted by Icecloud.

"Ravenpaw bring the new apprentices over here so we can begin showing them the territory". She meowed.

"We will head towards the lake and travel around the border so your more familiar with the territory".

The others ran over to where their mentors were sitting. Ravenpaw rushed not to be left behind and settled down beside Hollypaw.

"Because this is a bigger group of apprentices than we usually have, we will be splitting into two groups. Strikepaw, Nightpaw, and Hollypaw will come with me. Thornclaw, Toadstep, Moonpaw, Ravenpaw, and Silverpaw will go with Adderfang, Icecloud, and Brightheart." Brambleclaw explained. "When we are finished, we'll come back here so you can rest and get something to eat." Adderfang meowed.

Ravenpaw didn't know why he was so excited. Here he was in a strange place, he was a cat and he was surrounded by wild felines. But he was excited!

As much as he wanted to be human again, he couldn't help thinking this is where he belonged.

He bounded over to where the others waited and followed them out of the camp.

They ran through the woods as fast as they could. Ravenpaw struggled to keep up with fast clan cats. Moonpaw was also having trouble keeping pace. Adderfang who had taken no notice of the struggling apprentices, named important land marks as they ran through the woods.

"Over there is the great oak" he said pointing to a tall tree with his tail. "It is a great hunting spot but we must be very careful of the owls that live there."

They ran a little further until they came to a lake. They rested on the sandy shore. Ravenpaw took a deep breath and for the first time noticing all the scents. He began to notice the distinct sent of the ThunderClan and of the other cats too. For example Silverpaw smelled like the waffles and tacos he always ate. Moonpaw smelled like the sweet scent of violets. He looked towards her. Her violet colored eyes gazed around the clearing and her purplish tinted fur shone in the light. He sat there in his dreamy like state until he snapped to attention when he heard the others get up.

He shook his head 'What's wrong with me? She's an alien for goodness sakes! Why should I like her?' he thought. Shaking his head again he bounded back to the others and they went back into the woods.

Ravenpaw collapsed to the ground with exhaustion. They had just finished their tour of the territory and were now back at camp. He had never run so much in his life, not even when he was running from Strikepaw.

"Hey Ravenpaw why don't you come and join us?" Leopardpaw called across the clearing. Getting up he walked over to where the all the other apprentices were sitting. The gray and white tabby walked over and dropped a dead mouse in front of him.

"You've never tried one before, have you?" she asked. Ravenpaw shook his head. Why would he eat something like this? He looked at it and then looked at the others. Strikepaw, Moonpaw, or Hollypaw had touched their prey yet. Both Irkens eyed it warily like it had been poisoned, while his sister looked at it curiously. He watched as she took a bite of the mouse , then his eyes widened as she nodded her head.

"It's not bad, actually it's better than you think it would be" she declared. He looked at her and thought about it. Finally he bent his head down and tried a bite. He was surprised to find that it did taste pretty good. He finished off the mouse and looked up. Strikepaw and Moonpaw looked at him as if he had gone crazy. "Come on it's pretty good and it's not like we have anything else to eat" he told them. They eyed him warily, then tentively took a bite. He let out a meow of amusement when they started to scarf up their prey down.

Leopardpaw chucked and rose to her feet. "Come on I'll show you to your nests, Silverpaw and Nightpaw are already there" she meowed.

Ravenpaw rose to his feet and started after her but accidently bumped into a cat in front of him making the other cat drop what he was carrying. "I'm sorry! Would you like some help?" the words practically rolled out of his mouth. The other cat stood up and looked towards him, it was a tom. His gray tabby fur smelled of many leafs and plants. Ravenpaw gazed into his haunting blue eyes and realized immediately that the cat was blind.

The tom shook his head. "It's ok, you don't need to get all upset. But you should watch where you're going next time. And no, I don't need help," he said grumpily.

"Um, okay then," Ravenpaw mewed uneasily. He rushed to catch up to where the others were waiting.

"Who is that?'' he asked Leopardpaw. She nodded and looked at him.

"That's Jayfeather, our medicine cat. He cares for the sick or hurt. He can be kinda grumpy sometimes," she mewed. Turning around, she started to walk again with the others following her.

Ravenpaw paused for a moment as he felt someone looking at him. He turned to see Jayfeather staring at him coldly with blind, jay blue eyes. Ravenpaw shivered and rushed to catch up with the others.

Leopardpaw led them to a big bush at the side of the gorge. They followed her inside. Raven paw looked around. Silverpaw and Nightpaw were curled up in their own nests, fast asleep.

"Just chose one that's empty. Brambleclaw wants all of you to sleep well tonight so all of you will be ready for training tomorrow," Leopardpaw mewed.

Everyone went to search for their own nests. Ravenpaw found an empty one near the walls of the den. He plopped exhaustedly down into the soft moss and let out a sigh. Tomorrow was going to be exciting, he knew that much. Yet, he was still puzzled. Why were they cats? Where were they and how did they get here? How, if ever, were they going to get back home? He sighed and gazed at the leafy walls.

He felt something press against his back. Turning his head, he saw Hollypaw curled up beside him. Ravenpaw smiled, Feeling happy and warm. He hoped that this was a sign that she was finally trying to connect with him again. They hadn't gotten along well for the past few years. The only time they had was before their mom left their dad.

Ravenpaw moved closer to her and licked her ear. He heard a small quiet purr come from his sister before she fell asleep. He laid his head on his paws and closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep, but not before remembering the cold, ice blue stare from Jayfeather boring into him.

**Awww! Brother and sister moment between Dib and Gaz. Not to worry Gaz fans, she won't always be like this. She's still gonna be like she always has been, just a little different though. And some Datr! Yesh! Anyways… read and review this story to make this insane teen happy! Oh, and ya get cyber cookies! (::) **


	7. New Prophecy

**Finnaly! A new chapter! I'm really REALLY sorry for not updating sooner. I've just been extremely busy. I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy!**

Jayfeather looked towards the spot where he heard the apprentices pad off. Shaking his head, he headed to his den. Something was strange about the new additions. They almost didn't seem catlike. He wanted to know more, but he was too tired to investigate any further.

Making it to his den, he plopped down into his nest. The day had been exhausting. That morning, they had discovered that Leopardstar, the leader of RiverClan, had died and Mistystar had became the new leader.

A while after that, his brother, Lionblaze, and his hunting patrol found Ravenpaw and Hollypaw near the ShadowClan border. No sooner then the two were brought into camp, Cloudtail's hunting patrol came in with Strikepaw and Silverpaw. Moonpaw and Nightpaw came on their own.

After the naming ceremony, he had to take care of his medicine cat jobs and a few apprentice jobs as well. Long story short, he was tired.

Jayfeather sighed and closed his eyes. He growled in frustration when he heard someone come into his den. He sighed again and opened his eyes, only to be surprised to realize he could see.

A glow in the corner of the den caught his eye and turned his head. A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat gazed at him with warm, amber eyes. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Jayfeather, I am here to bring you a message from StarClan," she meowed.

"And this couldn't wait until I went to the moonpool because?"

Spottedleaf let out a mrow of amusement.

"This is important. A new prophecy has been discovered."

Jayfeather gazed at her curiously and tilted his head. Surely there couldn't be another one, not yet anyways. They had yet to fulfill their own prophecy yet. Spottedleaf's posture became straighter and there was a note of seriousness in the air.

_"The thinker, the seer, the reader, and the fighter shall join together and defeat the darkness once and for all."_

Jayfeather was even more confused. He knew what the darkness was, it was the Dark Forest. But who were the others?

"What do you mean? I thought destroying Tigerstar and the Dark Forest cats was our destiny! Who are the others?" he asked.

Spottedleaf giggled and gazed at him calmly.

"Little one, when will you learn you don't have to do everything yourself?" she meowed as she began to fade away. Jayfeather leapt to his feet.

"Wait! What do you mean? Tell me more!" he yowled. Darkness slammed down on his vision as he lost sight again.

"Fox dung!" he hissed. He trudged back to his nest knowing he wasn't to get any more information from StarClan. He closed his eyes, the newest prophecy floating in his mind.


	8. Training Sessions

**Oh yeah! Two chapters in one day, how you like that?! This one is kinda short… oh well! Again, enjoy! **

"Focus Hollypaw. Try again, but this time, aim for where you think I'll be."

Hollypaw growled. This was the third time she had to redo the move. Her fur was damp from the drizzling rain and was steadily growing wetter. She growled. She hated the rain. Crouching down, she aimed a little to the right and leapt at her mentor. Adderfang stepped away from the purple tabby, leaving her to land on an empty space.

She growled and dug her claws into the ground. Rising to her feet, she began to lick her ruffled fur down. A snicker sounded behind her.

"I can do way better than that! I'm not surprised a simple person wouldn't be able to do it though."

Hollypaw whirled around, her yellow eyes narrowed. Only one apprentice would mess up and call her a human. She glared at the green apprentice. Strikepaw gazed at her with amusement alight in his maroon eyes and a sneer on his face.

"I bet I could complete it on my first try, unlike you."

Hollypaw stalked up to him, claws unsheathed, and stuck her muzzle in his face aggressively.

"If you think you're so fucking better than me, why don't you go try it yourself. And if you fail, I will never let you live it down!"

Strikepaw shrunk back, his orange aura turning black with fear.

"Fine Holly-beast, I- I will."

Hollypaw watched as he stood for a second before walking up to Thornclaw. They padded to the clearing, Strikepaw's aura now purple with confidence.

Hollypaw leaned over to Ivypaw and whispered, "He's not gonna make it. He's so full of himself." Ivypaw nodded.

"He's so arrogant! He and Berrynose could be denmates, they're so much alike!"

The two turned back to the training area. Hollypaw watched Strikepaw crouched, his purple aura grow steadily brighter. He launched himself at Thornclaw, landing perfectly on the older tom's back. He grabbed his scruff in his teeth and flipped his mentor on his side. Strikepaw placed a black paw on his mentors sandy colored chest and let out a mrow of triumph.

Hollypaw's eyes widened in disbelief as did Ivypaw, her silver and tabby fur outlined in her light pink aura of surprise. Strikepaw padded back to the two she-cats with a smug look on his face. His bright blue glow told Hollypaw he was content with his success.

"What were you saying Holly-beast?" he sneered.

Hollypaw growled and started toward the clearing, but stopped a few feet away. Without warning, she launched herself at Strikepaw and landed perfectly on his broad back. Grabbing his scruff, she flipped the older apprentice on his back with his belly exposed. Placing her paw on his chest, she dug in her claws and leaned forward until her face was a few inches from his.

"I'd watch yourself if I were you alien. You could get yourself in trouble showing off like you just did."

She let Strikepaw up and then turned to Adderfang.

"I hope I proved I can do the move. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going hunting."

Turning around, she padded calmly out of the training area. She began to run towards the abandoned house, or 'twoleg den' as the clan called it.

Hollypaw and the others had been here for at least a week. The day after they arrived, she had began to see strange colors outlining cats. She later found out that they were auras. She could tell what each cat was feeling by the color of their aura. She narrowed her eyes. She didn't like it here. She just wanted to go home.

She stopped, ears erect, as the scent of mouse reached her. Dropping into a hunting crouch, she glided swiftly towards the mouse. She pounced, killing the creature with a swift bite to the neck.

She sat up, feeling content with her catch, when she heard some twigs crack behind her. A growl rose in her throat and she whirled around, only to find two mangy foxes staring hungrily at her.

Her ears flattened back and her fur bristled in terror as she backed away a couple paces. Taking a deep breath, she threw back her head and screeched.


	9. UPDATE

Hey guys. I'm /really/ sorry you had to wait this long for an update. Even more sorry it has to be a notice instead of a real chapter. But let me get this out here so you guys know.  
>I'm putting the story up for adoption. Until someone offers and I let them accept, this story is on a permanent hiatus. Sorry, but I've lost every ounce of inspiration in this story. I really was hoping that I could continue it, but it looks like that won't happen. There's always the slight chance I'll get around to re-writting the chapters I lost and continue this, but that is a very slim chance and I wouldn't count on it.<p>

So, here's the deal. I don't know how adoption of a story works around here, but this is how I'm dong it:  
>-PM me if you are interested. I will look at your stories and see how you write (I'm not trying to be rude, but I am picky about some things.)<br>-I will let you know if you can take the story or not. Don't keep pestering me if I don't respond immediately, I have shit in my life that's going on, so calm your bootie.  
>-ANY OC'S IN THE STORY SUCH AS LEOPARDPAW AND LITTLEPAW BELONG TO ME. I don't mind if you want to replace them with another character of your own, but I will not tolerate anyone claiming them as their own.<p>

Anyways, this is all I have for now. Any questions or anything, please PM me and I'll be happy to respond. But for now, I'm out. Peace.

Undoubtedly yours,  
>Millennium.<p> 


End file.
